


The bar therapy

by Peachbulle



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Bar, Hypnosis, M/M, One-Sided Love, Sarcasm, random people singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachbulle/pseuds/Peachbulle
Summary: Daniel always go to the same bar. There he meets a barman that can't seem to mind his own business, two friends that really want to hook him up, all while trying to get the man he loves to love him back.





	

There was a reason why Daniel always came to that same bar – The Broadway – and it was not because of the karaoke or the woodwork. The crowd hanging out there was not particularly pleasant either, some youngsters mainly and a few white collars whose love for singing grew exponentially with their blood alcohol level (not the kind of people he used to hang out with).

He had found the place a few years ago and had entered on a whim. That night, he had been desperate for something, anything, and the neon and old fashioned style of the place had somehow appealed to him. The beer was cheap enough and they closed late. It was perfect. A sort of sanctuary to forget his professional debacle and ground zero love life.

It could have been any other establishment, the street (hell, the city) was full of them. He probably could have found better, closer, cheaper but it was this very weird place, seemingly stuck in the 80’s that had caught his eyes that night. And Daniel was a creature of habit.

That, and maybe some control issues that he did not want to address, was his biggest problem. Aside from being dumped by his cover girlfriend and helplessly in love with a very (to the point of being engaged) straight man. This was the affair that brought him there every other night for a couple weeks now.

 **“Admit it, Atlas, you are totally in love with me.”** Sebastian says, leaning over the bar in an attempt at invading his personal space. **“I noticed you know, you come here more and more”**

Sebastian was the one that welcomed him the first night, when he sat at the bar and sadly looked at all the alcohol, unable to decide which would be the best to forget everything. Sebastian had said nothing and simply given him some Whiskey with a “looks like you’ll need it” kind of facial expression.

At first, he thought the guy was the bartender, but since the man does not ever seem to shut up, he quickly discovered that he was actually the owner. With his partner, the one who chose the name. It must be nice, to have a partner. He had once or twice seen the real barman (from afar), but they had never talked.

 **“You must know I’m not like that anymore, I found love and redemption…”** Sebastian keeps getting closer, and Daniel knows by now that he is searching for his eyes. That is his thing after all, catching his prey in a world full a green highlands and capture them.

If his heart was not already taken, maybe he would have been interested by this dork. He is nice enough to look at, and recently, Daniel has been sleeping with way worse. The perks of being a single and desperate gay man.

 **“But maybe for you I could make an exception. You do have beautiful eyes”** he passes a hand through his hair smoothly, but there a hint of defiance **“Sides, you should be happy I’m offering, I’m lusted after and my body makes guys drool…”**

Depressed or not, he could not help but smile. From then, he is already aware that he lost this fight, and he cannot stay silent. How can he stay so sad when Sebastian of all people has decided he should be happy?

 **“If anything, you seem desperate to convince me to choose you Sebastian. Did Kurt finally see the light?”** he answers back, and he hears somebody chuckle but it’s not Sebastian.

  
 **“He talks!”** Sebastian smiles proudly.

Daniel noticed it, how they were really close to each other. Their noses were almost touching, and now that he had looked up, he was caught in his friend’s (more like bar acquaintance really) stare, not quite able to look away. Sebastian must have realised too, but he only smirked, as if waiting for a reaction.

 **“Shut up”** Daniel says, finally managing to advert his eyes from the Sebastian’s. **“Or I’ll tell Kurt.”**

 **“Atlas! You’re so mean!”** It comes as a relief to feel the man retreating away from his personal bubble, seemingly willing to bother somebody else. He is not even sorry (Daniel Atlas is never sorry) to have used the good old “I’ll tell your boyfriend” ruse. He likes tricks after all, Sebastian should be used to it by now.

Somewhere in the karaoke section, somebody – a girl – sings some Celine Dion. The voice in itself is not bad (for what his expertise is worth) and people around him start cuddling, humming along. At this point, he can’t quite decide if he is frustrated, disgusted or just plainly jealous.

In his pocket, his phone buzzes.

It’s _him_. Could there be an even worse timing?

_Hope you’re having a buzz. Just bored to death watching The Notebook. Save me._

He is tempted to ask Jack to stop being so selfish and come save him from drowning in unrequited love. He does not. Instead, he just starts typing a more conventional reply, but not devoid of scheme. He definitely cannot let the foolishness of the love song down his spirit.

_Just chilling in a bar. Think you could ditch the boyfriend responsibilities for tonight or you already emasculated?_

The real question is does the girl needs to almost cry her heart out as she is singing? He thinks maybe she is suffering from a break up, if the sobbing is any indication, but he cannot bring himself to care so much. Human beings all have their own troubles, he does not try to share his and he does not want to be forced to share hers.

_Sorry man… I’d love to tho. Maybe we can do a guy night next weekend?_

Now how can he reply to that? Of course his friend would rather spend time with his girlfriend, even if her taste in movies were shitty. Love could make people blind.

**“Trouble with a lover?”**

Daniel blinks, looking up to face a hairless, blue-eyed, smirking barman.

 **“Trouble with minding your own business?”** and there is nothing nice about his tone or the look he gives the guy but all he gets is an arched eyebrow and a wider grin. A player then, that makes two of them.

 **“Touchy.”** Is this man making fun of him? He certainly sounds so, with his slightly higher tone and the hint of sarcasm **“I’m not surprised; unrequited love does that to people”.**

That stirs something into Daniel’s gut. A warm feeling of hatred that rushes through him harder than he could have predicted.

 **“What do you know about me”** he hears himself asking, hard and good, he does not like where this conversation (well, it’s more of an interference) is going.

 **“Well, for starters, that whoever you were texting is messing you up”** the man answers simply, waving his hand matter-of-factly. **“You’re 27”**

Wong, he thinks.

 **“No, 28…29… 29 it is.”** The man corrects, his (very blue) eyes as if searching for something on Daniel’s face. **“You’re single, obviously, working somewhere you don’t like so much.”** Seemingly satisfied with what he sees, he pursues, **“Only child, gay, control freak…”**

Daniel lets his eyes slide upwards until at a satisfying height to anchor to the guy’s own. His hand grabs his beer and takes a sip of it, enjoying the cold feeling in his throat, soothing his boiling contempt.

**“I’m sorry, have we met before?”**

**“I’m Merritt.”**

Now the name he knows. He has heard it from Sebastian before. “Merritt” he lets the name linger for a moment, time to organize his memories.

 **“Daniel”** he extends a hand to meet Merritt’s and the moment they touch – no, even before – he painfully perceives how this guy will be trouble. And what is so funny that the man always as the conceal a laugh?

 **“Displeasure.”** He says, to emphasis what he has already made clear during the conversation.

**“Likewise.”**

There a silence, he registers than the Celine Dion massacre has finished and its now a group of drunken women singing off tune some song about “giving you hell”. The song must inspire him, because next thing he knows, he has taken his cards out of his pockets and is already mixing them effortlessly.

 **“What about a trick?”** he asks, not stopping his movements, it is appeasing. It feels like control. **“You know, to break the glass!”** his tries to make his tone cheerful, he succeeds, years of practicing it to stupid college girls and ignorant audience.

 **“Hoping to impress? Sorry, not going to work…”** Daniel watches Merritt’s hand wave his proposal away. **“I used to be in the game, not card tricks specifically, but I know the drill.”**

 **“But don’t you want to see mine?”** He answers easily, letting the innuendo flow with a cheeky smile and pleading eyes,   **“I could surprise you.”**

If there was ever one thing he was proud about, it was his self-control. Whatever situation came to him, he was able to master it, make it his own and turn it to his advantage. Merritt would be no different.

**“Come on, choose a card”**

He watches as Merritt picks his card, eyeing it only a second before focusing back on Daniel. From then, Daniel performs just how he practiced, letting Merritt put the card back somewhere in the deck, shuffling once, then twice, then making a big fuss about trying to make to card go all the way up to deck; all while Merritt seems unimpressed.

Just you wait.

 **“Is this your card?”** he presents the three of spades, giving his smuggest smile, just for the pleasure.

**“Wrong. I thought you could do better.”**

**“Indeed, I can.”**

He is so focused on trying to force the blue eyes down that he does not notice Kurt. For someone like him it is already punishable, but especially more when the guy actually wears a blue glitter jacket.

 **“I see you two have finally met.”** Kurt places a hand on Merritt’s shoulder. **“Danny, this is our new officially part-time barman. Merritt this our most loyal customer and friend, Danny”**

 **“We thought you could get totally get along.”** Sebastian joins in, giving a kiss to his boyfriend. **“Since you’re both into magic stuff… And gay, if you see where I’m going”** he adds, winking at Daniel sheepishly.

 **“No thanks. I actually have standards.”** Daniel answers, his face is toward Sebastian but his eyes never leave Merritt, who welcomes the sarcasm almost open armed.

 **“And I don’t do lost causes.”** Comes the answer, smooth and deep.

His laughter comes as a surprise, to him and others around, seeing as customers turn to look at them, but Daniel does not allow them any attention. He is so angry, his stomach actually feels funny – and it’s not alcohol, he basically had two beers.

 **“Obviously, you must not do a whole lot, Merritt”** He takes another sip of his beer, satisfied as he sees Sebastian actually roll his eyes and hears Kurt giggle.

Merritt’s eyes grow wide (there you go!), but the way his pupils dilate, if Daniel was not so used to observing people he would have taken it as surprise, when it truly is excitement - and a bit of arousal, which by the way he does not feel proud at all for causing.

 **“’Oh I do a lot. Things your imagination cannot fathom.”** Again the blue in which he falls doesn’t make him feel cold, despite the intent, but just hotter. Eager to respond, because he knows exactly what he wants to say.

**“Imagination’s overrated, I’m all for physical experimentations”**

**“They are so cute; aren’t they love?”** Daniel can hear the happiness in Kurt’s voice and if he managed to tear his eyes away from Merritt, maybe he would even see sparkles. He is not sure how him wanting to murder their employee is anything worth calling cute, but he keeps it in mind to ask later.

 **“Good old courting style, makes me nostalgic.”** The words shake him enough that he finds himself staring in disbelief at his other friend. Sebastian’s smile is genuine but his eyes speak a completely different language. There is actually something primal in it, Daniel should know, he has been told more than once that it is how he looks at Jack.

Jack. He still has a text to send to him. An answer. A piece of his disappointment… But not too much, because for once, he actually does not want to manipulate someone.

But his chin is suddenly prisoner of Merritt’s right hand.

 **“Look at me, you see me, only me…”** He can’t register the words Merritt is saying, **“…You hear my voice, it’s your guide. You want to listen.”** Is Merritt trying to hypnotize him? **“You are listening. When I click my fingers, you will be completely mesmerized by me. And when I say the word Magic, you will kiss me.”**

Then he is free again and fingers click.

 **“You okay here Daniel? You spaced out for a sec.”** Merritt asks casually.

Daniel can feel himself blushing; the place is hot after all, so much his lips feel dry. He moistens them with his tongue, and maybe, just maybe it lingers on his bottom lip a bit longer that it should, but it’s alright: The way Merritt looks at him is enough to convince him.

 **“Yeah I’m good…”** His voice weakens, but instead of minding that, he takes Merritt in, looking him up and down – and he does not even feel guilty. He has to admit, the guy looks gorgeous, what with his black slacks and white shirt that, although clearly not tailor made, hugs his body in a nice way. And the hat (probably chosen to hide a nascent baldness) does add a little something to the whole look.

**“Good. So, do you want to resume your magic trick?”**

In a second he is over the bar. Leaning over the bar in a very unstable way (hell, he could fall from his stool any second by now) he catches Merritt’s collar, trying to make him come closer. More and More, until he can feel the other’s breath on his skin. Merritt smells of alcohol (he will notify Sebastian of that, when he is finished) but at that moment Daniel does not mind. His phone buzzes in his pocket once more but he only sees Merritt – he sees how he slightly tilt his head, providing the perfect angle for a kiss and Daniel does the same, closing his eyes a second to take in the electric feeling that make his lips actually tingle from anticipation.

He takes a half lidded look at Merritt, the man is looking at him like Daniel is the only man in the world right now – a thing he should not feel happy about seeing in an almost stranger’s eyes. Anticipation and Pride are duelling in his eyes. That sets Daniel’s resolve, and he lets his lips miss Merritt’s and makes the extra effort to get to his ear.

 **“I can’t be hypnotized”** He feeds his satisfaction on Merritt’s shiver **“Disappointed much? You did look hopeful for a moment here.”** he adds, leaning away from the man only to have his course of action smoothly stopped by a hand catching his wrist.

To an outsider, their exchange could appear romantic - Merritt’s grip on his hand is soft, everything but bruising - but it has is really little to do with anything but primal foreplay and simple letting off steam.

 **“You sure it was me? I could swear I saw need in your eyes.”** Merritt knows he is right, so Daniel does not answer (What’s the point?) and just takes his phone out to read the 3 messages received.

One is from Sebastian, and consist in a **“Have fun champ’”** that he deletes the moment he finishes reading it (really why does he still bother reading?).

The two other’s though he reads carefully.

_“Danny? You’re mad?”_   
_“I’m sorry… I talked with Lula, I can come over tonight, I’ll bring pizza! If you still want to have me…?”_

He smiles at his phone; the text was sent less than five minutes ago.

_“I’m at the Broadway. Back in 20. If the pizza I good, I’ll consider forgiving you.”_

The reply comes almost instantly.

_“Pepperoni then. See you in 30 !!”_

Jack does know him well he thinks as he puts his phone back in his back pocket and takes out some change. Merritt is looking at him; not saying anything (for once) but the frown on his forehead says it all.

**“What?” Daniel asks, handing the money. “Surprised I might actually get laid tonight?”**

Merritt does not answer back. It’s time for Daniel to go home, to Jack, even though he knows (let’s admit it) that he will not (never…) have the man he desires (ever…). He turns away, towards the door, and as he does so he waves at Merritt, barely turning his head and looking over his shoulder.

 **“By the way? Was this your card?”** he asks for good measure, revealing the Ace of Heart.

 **“Yeah…”** he somewhat expects more, a rant maybe, but nothing comes. Merritt just stays as he is, settled against the bar and watching with a pensive smile the card twirl around Daniel’s fingers. Well, that is it then. Daniel turns around, and opens the door.

The music is loud, and so are people, and then there is the wind infiltrating the room from the slight opening of the door, so much noise that it’s easy for Daniel to pretend he does not hear the **“you shouldn’t go”** said so casually that it almost hurts.

He could stay, but he chooses to leave anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while but I'm glad to present you with this little piece of work.  
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.


End file.
